The Adventures of Shark Man and Weasel Boy
by KazukiWolf17
Summary: When all hope is gone for a certain Akatsuki member, Itachi and Kisame must turn into superheroes and save the day!


The Adventures of

Shark Man & Weasel Boy

"**NOOOO! Hmm!!" screamed Deidara. "What the hell are you freaking out about, now," asked Kisame, annoyed, as he and Itachi walked into the room. "Someone took my exploding clay!" cried Deidara, falling to the floor sobbing. "How can I create my masterpieces without my clay? Hmm?" the blonde artist whined. "How are you so certain that someone stole it? Perhaps you misplaced it," said Itachi. Deidara looked up at him angrily and snapped, "I keep track of all of my clay, yeah! I **_**know**_** that someone took it, un!" Kisame and Itachi looked at each other. "If we get your damn clay back for you will you please shut the hell up?" asked Kisame. Deidara nodded before curling up into a ball on the floor. "Very well, then," said Itachi. As Kisame followed his partner out of the room, he whispered, "We should have charged him money for our services." Itachi merely shrugged. **

**As they were exiting the Akatsuki hideout, Kisame came to a halt and said, "Wait! We can't go yet." "And just why not?" Itachi asked. "We should get awesome costumes for our mission," Kisame said childishly. Itachi sighed impatiently and said, "Okay, first of all, this isn't an actual mission. And second of all, we already have ridiculous outfits as it is." "Well, yeah I know, but you made us miss Halloween to go capture the Kyuubi kid. Can we **_**please**_** dress up? Just this once?" begged Kisame. Itachi thought about it for a long moment, before quietly replying, "All right, just this once." Kisame grinned. "Excellent." The pair then headed to the nearest costume shop.**

**When the two emerged from the store, they were no longer Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. They were the superheroes Shark Man and Weasel Boy! "If you thought we looked gay before, just look at us now," said Weasel Boy. "Now we need to write our initials somewhere so that people will know who we are," announced Shark Man. "Who on earth is going to know us?" Weasel Boy asked incredulously. "Come on! It's part of the Halloween experience!" encouraged Kisame. "It's not Halloween, though." After briefly debating over where they would put their initials, the superheroes resolved to writing their initials on their Akatsuki rings. "Shark Man and Weasel Boy, Unite!" cried Shark Man, as they touched their rings together. "Kill…me…," grumbled Weasel Boy. **

**The two set out to find the stolen clay, at once. They searched every corner of the city surrounding the Akatsuki lair, but to no avail. The only clay they could find was multi-colored Play-do at the nearby Wall-Mart. After two hours of searching, Shark Man and Weasel Boy took a break at a sweets shop. "I don't get it," said Shark Man. "We've looked everywhere and we still haven't found the damned clay." "Deidara probably tricked us into leaving the hideout so that he could watch his soap opera in peace," Weasel Boy analyzed with his mouth full of dango. "Well, in that case, we might as well head back." They paid their bill and left the sweets shop and started walking down the street, avoiding eye-contact with people who stared at them. At the bus stop, they sat next to an old lady who eyed them with suspicion. The three of them sat next to each other without saying a word for at least ten minutes, until Shark Man finally said, "Hello, ma'am." "Hooligans!" the old woman screamed, slapping Weasel Boy in the face with her enormous purse. She then scurried off as fast as her cane would allow her. "Please don't do that, again," Weasel Boy said, while rubbing his cheek with his hand.**

**When Shark Man and Weasel Boy finally made it back to the Akatsuki lair, they ran into their leader, Pein-sama. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked. "Uhhh….nothing," the pair said together. Pein-sama looked down at their scribbled rings. Enraged, he yelled, "What the hell did you two do to my rings!?!" "Sorry, sir, we had to write our superhero initials somewhere," explained Shark Man. "Take those retarded costumes off right now!" yelled Pein-sama. "But…" protested Shark Man. "RIGHT NOW!!!" screamed Pein-sama, angrily. Just then, Deidara moped into the room. "Have you guys found my clay yet, hmm?" he asked in a depressed tone. Shark Man and Weasel Boy both shook their heads. At this, Deidara sank to the ground hopelessly and burst into tears.**

**All of a sudden, Tobi popped into the room. "Hi, everyone!" he piped cheerfully. Tobi looked down at Deidara, who was now rolling in a puddle of tears. "Why is senpai crying?" he asked innocently. "Apparently someone took his Ohako exploding clay," said Pein-sama. "Oh! You mean this," said Tobi, holding up a bag with a sign that said, "Property of Deidara. Do Not Touch." Deidara looked up and his expression transformed from sad to extremely pissed. "You. Took. My. Clay!?!" he screamed. "Uh-oh," cried Tobi. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" roared Deidara. With the Ohako hand sign, he blew up the bag of clay in Tobi's hands and sent him flying through the roof of the hideout. At that, Deidara stomped off. After a moment of silence, Weasel Boy finally said, "I'm just going to go change my clothes now." **

**Once back in their Akatsuki robes, Itachi and Kisame sat down to watch Bleach. Suddenly, Itachi got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Kisame. "I have some personal matters to take care of," the Uchiha replied. "Okay," said Kisame. Once Itachi left the room, Kisame looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then ripped off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his Shark Man costume underneath. "Go, Shark Man!" He cried, as he leapt out the window the window to spread the news of Shark Man to the shinobi world.**

**The Adventures of **

**Shark Man & Weasel Boy-End**

_By Rei-chan_

**Please review and comment! I'm open to constructive criticism!**


End file.
